The Storm Singer And The Firestarter
by Sekhmet.Rising
Summary: Captured to be used for breeding, Asami Ryuuichi cannot believe the small girl who has the audacity to use him solely for his genetic material. With hair the color of honey, Takaba Aki does not want to create a child with the infamous and undisputed lord of New Tokyo's underworld. Will Asami's parting threat come to pass? Or will Takaba prove that a mother's love can conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, here's the first chapter of the new story my muse wanted me to get out to you. I will be updating again as soon as I can. Hope you all like it.

**Warnings:** FEM! Aki (hito), FEM! Fei Long, FEM! Kou

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor do I profit off of anything I write pertaining to Viewfinder.

* * *

**The Storm Singer And The Firestarter**

The sun _drowned_ more than _set_ in the murky atmosphere left over from a terrestrial apocalypse nearly two hundred years past. Lights began blinking on across the skyline of New Tokyo as Asami Ryuuichi slowly swirled bourbon and ice in the tumbler he held while he surveyed the darkening city. He retrieved a cigarette from the fresh pack in his pocket, taking a moment to savor the anticipation of indulging his addiction, before utilizing the kinetic energy in the particles around its tip, causing it to light without use of a match or lighter. He inhaled deeply, the nicotine flooding his overtaxed system, giving him a dose of much needed stress relief. The day had proven hectic but fruitful, and the nighttime—the time he truly came alive—was shaping up to be more of the same.

Being in the ten percent of human beings whose genetic material was forever altered (allowing psychic gifts to manifest), Asami's particular power was rare and even more so, the strength with which his gift originally revealed itself. As a young teen, he practiced controlling it in secret, away from the prying eyes of T.H.A.G.A. (True Humans Against Genetic Anomalies), the so-called 'scientific' organization created some fifty-three years after the war to 'cure' those with altered genetic code. Asami grew to such power and skill that when he appeared on the criminal scene in Tokyo nearly fifteen years prior, his emergence sent a shockwave through all of Asia's underworld and into the West. His reputation as a cold, calculating son of a bitch expanded further when he segregated his employees, keeping only those who were genetically altered, and then systematically slaughtered the remaining humans.

He smirked to himself. It _was_ a well-earned reputation, after all.

He ambled to the large wall of windows in his office, took a drink of the burning alcohol and allowed it to slide down his throat. New Tokyo: it was his city. Or, at least, the majority of Altereds were. The city itself was much larger than its first incarnation had been. After the last bomb rocked the planet, true to pack animal form, the remaining humans on every continent clustered in the largest cities around the world, and in several decades the population skyrocketed from refugees trickling in. New Tokyo stretched from the bones of its parent to Nagano to Nagoya, making the city around three thousand square miles.

Asami glanced at his watch. It was almost time for his men to pick him up. He drained the remaining alcohol and set the tumbler on a coaster on his desk. His final drag was long and slow. He held it for a number of heartbeats, letting it circulate through his system before blowing it out in a steady bluish stream. He crushed out what was left of the cigarette and grabbed his long coat as he headed out the door. Anticipation was building in his blood as he slipped into his private elevator leading into the underground garage. Suoh and Kirishima would be waiting for him there. The night could bring what it dared: the three of them were gods among their peers.

And he was ready for anything.

Well… anything, except for what he saw when he the elevator doors opened. Suoh was unconscious, the large man's blood staining the concrete, and his shirt was missing. Kirishima was still conscious, also shirtless, and a feral snarl tearing at his face. His arms were bound behind him, and the leather straps were being held by two large men on either side of him. One of the perpetrators had his loyal man kneeling before the elevator doors, obviously awaiting his arrival with a gun to his man's head. Kirishima's eyes met his, and he knew in that instant, whatever had gone wrong would take brains and not brawn to unravel.

The man with the gun gestured with it for Asami to approach, so he did, slowly. The elevator doors closing in the tense silence was loud.

"Asami-san," Gun Man said, grinding the barrel into Kirishima's head. "How much is this useless piece of animal flesh worth to you?"

Asami moved slowly, drawing open his coat and pulling out his cigarettes. He was a gambling man. And right now, he was betting that Gun Man would think he needed a smoke because he was nervous. When he received a nod, he lit the white stick with the silver lighter, rather than with his own power. It might be the one thing Asami could surprise him with.

He took a drag, then chuckled. "You don't want his brother to hear you calling him an animal."

"_Half_-brother," Kirishima growled, narrowing his eyes at his boss and childhood friend.

"Yes, yes. _Half_-brother then," Asami said, perilously close to affection. His eyes shifted slightly. "He is worth much more alive than dead. Both of them are. If you kill either of them, I will become… less than tractable."

"Hm. Then what shall we do?"

Asami took another drag. "A trade, perhaps. You release both of them, and I go with you instead."

"_I object!"_ Kirishima bellowed, jerking against the restraints.

"Duly noted," Asami replied without looking away from Gun Man.

"_Nooooo,"_ his assistant snarled, his whole body contracting as if attempting to shape shift.

Before the breathy word was fully out, Asami had Kirishima flat on the cement, hand fisted firmly in his hair while Gun Man's associates trained their guns on Suoh's inert form. Kirishima heaved beneath Asami, fighting to rise, but after three violent attempts, he lay panting, seemingly docile.

"Many years ago, you pledged yourself to me," Asami whispered when Kirishima was receptive. "Are you taking that authority back?"

The assistant's naked sides heaved once more in a deep sign as he fought for control and won.

"No, Asami-sama."

The mogul held onto the fine black hair several moments more, until he was sure Kirishima was finished with his internal struggle, and then released him.

"Masterfully done, Asami-san," Gun Man commented.

He brought the almost-forgotten cigarette to his lips and inhaled, then tapped the ash off the end.

"One must know and respect his employees' strengths and weaknesses. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, do we have an agreement?"

"You have a high opinion of yourself to think your life is worth that of two men," Gun Man observed.

"And you wouldn't have been able to make it as far as you have without knowing on whose territory you've trespassed," Asami countered.

The two men stared at each other until Gun Man, a fraction of an inch shorter than Asami, flinched slightly and glanced away. While he would have attacked the man under other circumstances, having two other goons with their guns trained on Suoh and Kirishima would keep him cooperating. For now.

The man nodded.

"Yes, Asami-san. I do believe we have a deal, as the Americans like to say. Take off your coat."

Asami smirked. "We're going to do this my way. You release my men, put them both in the elevator and send it up. I will lock the gate behind them. Then and _only_ then will I take off my coat."

The two goons (by this time Asami was assuming they were human) watched their leader for his decision. It was several seconds later, but finally Gun Man sneered back and nodded once. Immediately and efficiently—almost as efficiently as Kirishima himself—Asami's two most trusted men were dragged, one bleeding profusely and the other still spitting his displeasure at being traded for his boss, to the elevator and tossed in without ceremony.

As he pulled the gate shut and locked it, Asami's attention was caught by shimmering black on Kirishima's back through the bars. He recognized the kanji for Kirishima's name immediately, written in black ink with thin rivulets of blood trickling from various points. _Fuck! A_ _terminus!_ Asami knew instantly that the ink was made of powdered onyx mixed with Kirishima's own blood. When applied in the shape of the target's name, it terminated the Altered person's psychic energy (and sometimes physical energy) until it was washed off.

So much for fighting his way out of this one.

* * *

Beads of condensation chased each other down the solid stone wall Takaba Aki's head leaned against. Her luminous bluish hazel eyes tracked their progress with feigned interest, concern for her friends foremost in her thoughts. She pulled the ragged blanket around her thin shoulders, hoping to hold in some of her body heat, but not succeeding very well. How long had she been stuck here now? Two days? Three? And the only assurance she had that her friends were still alive and unharmed were the words of the _human_ scientists who'd taken a number of vials of her blood the first day.

She touched the cool wall with a finger, parting the bulbous drops and leaving a smooth trail of water where her finger traced. As it moved, she began to softly hum. The drops along the trail of water began to shiver, as if dancing to her mournful crooning, and then one drop began moving slowly toward her finger. And another. Until a small river followed her finger over the wall, down and up, where her finger went, collecting water as it went. With a sigh, she pulled it off the wall, a stream of pure water, and drank. _No dampener, no terminus for Takaba,_ she thought bitterly. _No. All they need to keep her in line is to kidnap her older sister and her friends._

"Bastards," she muttered softly, breath coming out in a white puff.

She stood and paced once more, outlining the small cell she'd been given, listening to the strong beat of her heart with every step. Until it sounded like it was growing louder. She stopped, only to have her heart begin racing when she realized it was a couple of guards. She frantically looked around the room, knowing there was no place to hide but not able to fight her prey response. She yelped loudly as the solid door flew open and crashed against the wall, allowing the two men in tradition thug uniforms to invade her space. Purely out of habit, she reached for the dormant power lying just under the surface of her consciousness and pulled it _up_ and _out_. In a brilliant flash, it hovered over her skin in the form of bolts of static electricity.

The cocking of a gun shattered her concentration and the energy dissipated with a soft hissing.

"That's it, bitch," one of the gigantor guards scoffed. "You wouldn't want any of your pretty friends to be hurt, now would you?"

Aki bared her teeth, more than willing to take him down with her if he dared to move even one more step toward her, when a scratchy, mechanical voice echoed through her cell and the corridor.

"Gaku, I assumed you would obey my orders _exactly_. Do I need to find a replacement?"

The man named Gaku paled and backed away from the slight female immediately. "N-No, Torouji-sama."

"Good boy," the voice drawled, sending things with a billion legs crawling up Takaba's back and giving her violent chills. She hoped and prayed he would ignore her in favor of handing out orders.

"Ah, young lady," Torouji muttered.

Damn. No such luck.

"I apologize for the uncouth greeting you've received from my associates. Please, if you will, follow them—as I've shown, I am watching every action—and they will take you to see your friends."

Takaba scowled fiercely and placing her fists on her hips, she looked around. "_Right_. Like I'm going to believe you're just going to _let_ me see them." She folded her arms over her chest, looking for all intents and purposes like a very angry kitten. "What am I going to have to do in return?"

"Clever girl," the intercom intonated. "Why don't you see your friends, make sure they're unharmed, and we can discuss the role you'll play after that."

_That sounded ominous,_ Takaba thought. _Probably shouldn't push the wannabe Emperor anymore than I have._

"Alright," she said, voice lowering. "Take me to them. But I _swear_, if _even one_ hair on any of their heads are hurt, I will hold _you_ personally responsible, Torouji."

"Of course, of course," he said, jovially, "that's only fair. Gaku, please escort Lady Takaba to her friends. Allow her… fifteen minutes—"

"Thirty," Aki interrupted.

"You aren't in a place to negotiate, my dear," Torouji said.

"Thirty minutes with my friends, and I will cooperate without a fight."

Takaba knew that her proposal could come back to bite her in the ass, but she was feeling pretty desperate to spend some time with her loved ones before being thrown back into her crazy nightmare.

"I have your word that you won't fight?" he asked after several moments of silence.

"I want privacy for those thirty minutes, but yes, I give you my word I won't fight," Aki confirmed, the rational part of her screaming about what a bad idea this was.

"Very well. I will give you what you've requested. In turn, I expect your full cooperation. Gaku, take her to the others immediately and remain on guard outside of the room."

"Yes, Torouji-sama," Gaku replied.

It took Aki a moment to realize the two thugs were waiting for her to go first. She rolled her eyes but stepped out into the corridor anyway. It wasn't that much different than her cell. The constant trickling of water from the metal and stone walls echoed through the ill-lit hall, and a chill grasped at them, held on, and was near impossible to shake. She continued to walk forward until the other thug—_Not Gaku_, she called him in her head—told her to go right. After a number of these turns, she was face to face with a door very similar to her own. She stepped out of the way to let Gaku open it, but pushed by him as soon as it was open.

Aki paused, letting her eyes adjust to the even dimmer light, and found her friends huddled in a corner together, trying to keep warm. It was her older sister who noticed her first.

"Imouto?" Kou whispered, voice breaking as if she hadn't used it since they'd been taken. The other heads in the pile lifted slowly, looking at Takaba as she approached and knelt.

"Aki," Fei said as all of their arms reached out to wrap around her, pull her into a mass embrace.

"How are you holding up?" Takato asked, his being the single male voice in the pile. His hand stroked through her spiky honey-colored hair soothingly.

" 'M alright," she muttered. "A little cold. How are you guys? Are you getting enough water, or does Kou still have a terminus on?"

"A dampener," Kou replied. "I've been able to call enough water to keep us hydrated but we're still really thirsty."

Aki nodded and stood. She inhaled, filling her diaphragm, and sang softly as she released it. The melody wound around her body, infusing her singing with more power. Tendrils reached out from the almost visible whirlwind, whipping her fisher pants and knee-length kurta into a frenzy, to touch and then include the other three in its fervor. Soon, the air became heavy with humidity, and when she didn't think she could hold it any longer, Kou stepped in to help her guide the large amount of water closer so Fei and Takato could drink. Kou began to drink when the other two were almost finished, and when she pulled away, Aki released the remaining water into the far corner so it wouldn't get any of them wet.

"So how did you manage to convince them to let you see us?" Kou asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"I've—I've got to do something for them after I'm done here," Aki explained, sitting on the floor with them.

"Did they tell you what they want you to do?" Fei asked gently, placing a hand on Aki's cheek. She shook her head.

"Oh baby," the older Chinese female said, pulling Aki into a tight embrace.

"_I'll be fine, Fei!"_ she sputtered indignantly, squirming to get out of her hold.

"Are you sure, squirt?" Takato chimed in with a smirk.

"Hrrmph! And to think I actually _wanted_ to spend time with all of you!" Aki said, trying to keep a serious face, but finally chuckled and hugged Fei back.

For the remainder of the time they had, Aki continued to keep the talk light and kept moving it away from what would happen when she left. She had no idea and didn't want to speculate, at this point. Time went too quickly, and Aki started when the door creaked open, Gaku and his companion coming in to retrieve her.

After hasty good-byes, Aki once again found herself taking direction from Not Gaku, and they went higher and higher in whatever structure they were imprisoned in. She lost count of how many floors they climbed before going down yet another corridor, this one a little warmer than the one she and her friends were kept in. They stopped in front of another door, opened it and roughly shoved her in. The door shut with a deep boom.

"_Assholes!"_ she barked, hoping the thugs could hear her through the door.

Aki stood from where she fell onto her knees. The room was almost pitch black, but she still attempted to feel her way around. She felt a lot of metal rods and slats, something that might have felt like a bed, and chain. A lot of chain.

The hair suddenly rose all over Takaba's body, over the nape of her neck, and she froze, not knowing what was causing it. Carefully, even more slowly, she began to feel her way back to where she thought the door might be, and her hand brushed something warm. And relatively soft. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Torouji, you _bastard_! Turn on the—"

Aki gasped, stepped back as the lights came on, and she found herself staring at the thickly muscled body of a half-naked man. He was stretched out over what seemed to be a medical bed with his torso raised. His hands and forearms were locked in steel gauntlets and held aloft, almost as if he were being crucified. He _was_ incredibly beautiful, with his angular face and coal black hair, and Aki couldn't resist reaching out to brush the stubborn lock of hair from his forehead.

It was then that golden eyes snapped open, staring directly into her own. Aki very nearly screamed but managed to swallow it. The blood congealed in her veins, and she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to move. She tried to back up, but terror kept her immobile. In the last few days, Takaba had known fear at Torouji's hand.

But it was _nothing_ compared to being in the presence of this _particular_ man.

As close as she was, she could see the gold of his eyes darken to orange, then dip into red, then go back to gold. The fact that even with a terminus on—because, really, who in their right mind would have Asami in captivity without a terminus on?—his power still bled through was staggering to her.

"Ah, I see you've met Asami-san," Torouji's voice came over the intercom. It broke the spell Asami's gaze had on her enough so she could move back from the bed. She was sure the gauntlets would hold, but wasn't about to take any chances with him in the same room.

"What the _fuck_ am I doing here?" she raged at the disembodied voice.

"He is your end of our deal, Takaba-san," he said slowly.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well, young lady, you are powerful. As powerful as Asami in some ways," Torouji explained.

The bolts in the doors shut, causing Aki to start. She backed up until she hit the wall.

"I want a child from the two of you. And tonight is your first night to try. You have eight hours."


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Viewfinder, and I do not make a profit off of anything I write pertaining to Viewfinder.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Warnings: DON'T read this at work. FEM! Akihito, FEM! Fei Long, FEM! Kou, explicit sex, language, voyeurism, non-con, appearance of non-con, adult situations, etc.**  
**Pairing: **Asami/Aki(hito)  
**Summary: **_Captured to be used for breeding, Asami Ryuuichi cannot believe the small girl who has the audacity to use him solely for his genetic material. With hair the color of honey, Takaba Aki does not want to create a child with the infamous and undisputed lord of New Tokyo's underworld. Will Asami's parting threat come to pass? Or will Takaba prove that a mother's love can conquer all?_

GENERAL NOTE: This was mostly written, so I finished it and wanted to post it as a 'thank you' for being patient with me! :)

For "Guest" who left a really rude review about this story: 

I thought I would point out that I have a warning at the top (take a second and look up... see it?) which explicitly states that this fic is one in which Akihito is female.

If you have a problem with fics wherein Akihito is female (as you said you do), I highly recommend you don't click on the link to it.

And then read it.

And then leave a review wherein you bitch about how much you hate reading stuff when Akihito is female.

That seems so... _juvenile_. And you waste time doing something you admit you hate (which is totally confusing to me, but hey, different strokes for different folks and all).

Something you might want to consider, though.

* * *

**The Storm Singer And The Firestarter Pt. 2**

"_You're insane!"_ Aki snarled.

_I must agree with you, little one, _Asami thought, unable to speak due to the comprehensive terminus etched on his back.

"Am I?" Torouji asked softly. "I will have a child to mold from the two most powerful Altereds in New Tokyo. How is this insane?"

Aki's heart felt like it stopped beating in her chest, and Asami swore to himself that he would find this Torouji and take him apart, piece by piece. She met Asami's frigid gold stare that blatantly warned her away from his person.

"And if I don't?" she asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Well, young lady, your pretty friends won't be so pretty when I'm finished with them," Torouji replied, then laughed maniacally.

Asami kept his eyes trained on the slight female's frame, saw her shiver at Torouji's parting words. She swallowed hard and had the gall to look him in the eyes _again_. He found himself reluctantly admiring her—not even his strongest men could hold his gaze for very long. She was either quite daft or very, very young. He opted for young since he could see the intelligence burning behind her fathomless hazel eyes. She appeared to be no older than fourteen or fifteen, at most, and he mentally shuddered. He was called many things—_bastard, son of a bitch, murderer_—all with some measure of truth, but child rapist was _not_ one of those things.

Ever.

The silence drew out between them, and if he could have spoken, he would have, if only to break the awkwardness that was festering. However, the little chit might get rattled enough by his unresponsiveness that she'd give up on the idea of the two of them coupling. He sighed mentally, giving up on _that_ happening since he could see the determination slowly solidifying in the lines of her small body. Asami had to give credit where credit was due: this girl had enough courage to face down an army of black jaguars…and probably the lack of sense and self-preservation that would drive her to do such a thing.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to spank her for even considering using his body without his express permission, or recruit her. Or perhaps both.

Aki cleared her throat uncomfortably, jumping a little from the intensity Asami turned on her. He tried and failed to not be charmed by the blush staining her cheeks.

"I-I um… wish this could be d-different," Aki said, unable to keep eye contact, "f-for both of us."

Asami followed her nervous, bird-like movements as she approached. Damn. The girl was actually going to try to _screw_ him? He laughed, the sound coming out as a wheezy grunt, but to his immense satisfaction, the girl (what had that bastard called her?) Takaba leapt back from him, beautiful eyes wide and startled. Then, like a storm brewing on the horizon, they darkened, and Asami felt his pulse quicken in an unexpected burst of lust.

"Yeah, well I don't like it any more than you do, _asshole_," she snapped as she stalked the rest of the way to him and poked him in the chest. "But between you and my friends, my friends will win every time."

The righteous indignation blew over quickly, leaving a confused young thing in its wake with a—dare he say—_cute_ expression on her face. Her head, with its riot of honey-colored hair and highlights of trapped sunlight, was cocked slightly to the left, her thin brows drawn together as if she pondered the greatest of mysteries. And perhaps she was, he concluded. If she was a virgin, he would have the advantage, albeit not much of one.

_Damnit! Where were Suoh and Kirishima?_

Aki couldn't squelch the trembling inside as she steeled herself for what she had to do. All of the "adult" talks she and Fei had engaged in came rushing back to her in Technicolor, and she felt her cheeks heating up. If Asami were gay, this would be a fruitless endeavor—surely that dumb shit Torouji knew that! She growled under her breath. And damn! With that body, it was almost a _guarantee_ the man was gay. How many nights had she and her friends laughed over the cliché that so few straight males actually looked the way this—she swallowed hard as her eyes followed the thick line of his muscles as it slipped beneath his pants—this _degenerate_ did! If he were bisexual, she had a fighting chance. At least according to Fei that was true.

She wasn't completely ignorant about physical relations between adults. Her parents had chickens and a small herd of goats. Not that she'd ever _watched_ the animals mating, but she, like the other children in her small village, were taught animal husbandry out of necessity, preparing them to take over the running of the farms when their parents were too old to do so. Of human mating, though, she had absolutely no experience. Not even an accidental encounter with her parents (for which she was grateful) or her siblings, since they were all older than she.

A surge of anger roared through her veins, so fiery she shook with the emotion. Her virginity for her family's lives, she held no resentment giving up such a useless thing in the face of Torouji's threat. But why the hell did she have to give it to _this_ man? Why _him_? She glanced up at him again, saw the absolute stillness in him—the patience of a predator—and the gold of his eyes billowing like the invisible swells of a heat haze. This man would kill her, given the chance, if she so much as touched his body with the intent to steal his seed. She could see it, feel it in the very air they shared.

Aki was fairly sure she wasn't telepathic, but she pushed all of her emotion, all the fear, all the hopelessness, into his mind, willing him to at least _try_ and understand her position. For a second, it felt like she connected to him, mind to mind, and her heart fluttered. His eyes bled white like the soul of a flesh-melting fire, and the light was so bright she had to squint. But it was over as quickly as it started, the gold irises back to the eerie wavering, the color dipping into orange. She had to peel her gaze from his unblinking one, because it was too disconcerting.

Her breath caught on a sob, but she pushed it down, as ruthless in the action as he'd ever been. She had to do this, but _by the gods_, he _wouldn't_ see her cry.

Not much shocked Asami, and nothing had in the last decade. However, when Takaba touched his mind with hers, his jaw nearly dropped. Torouji let slip that she may be as powerful as him in some ways; but after that display, Asami was convinced this little girl was _more_ powerful than he. And his Takaba had no idea the depth nor the breadth of her strength. From the images she managed to shove into his head, he could read how desperately afraid she was, of the situation, most definitely of him, how she felt cornered and very, very alone. Every protective instinct he'd ever possessed rose fast and hard inside of him, nearly choking him with its surge of power. He would kill any threat to this girl. No—young woman, thankfully; along with her emotions, he'd managed to catch that she was nineteen, a virgin, and her first name… Aki. And his Takaba Aki, his little virgin with far more power in her slender, delicate hands than any two or three Altereds put together, was a Storm Singer. Asami almost snorted at the irony. But it raised so many questions, sent so many red flags flying. What was Torouji _really_ trying to accomplish?

Asami was pulled out of his thoughts when the warm skin of Aki's hands brushed below his navel, working on his belt buckle. He growled, deep and low in his throat, and she snatched her hands away as if burned. _Don't you dare,_ he tried sending to her on the mental path she'd used to get to him, though he wasn't relying on it. He'd never been a telepath, and he didn't expect that gift to magically appear just because it'd be useful. If she heard him, she ignored him, and with hands shaking, continued working on undoing his buckle. She kept her head down, so all he saw was a riot of spiky, honey-colored hair, and _damn_ his traitorous body, his cock started to fill just from her sweet, earthy scent. His body was doing all the work for her!

He couldn't look away as she unbuttoned his pants, doing her best to not touch the growing bulge beneath the soft fabric. Her hands trembled as she reached for the zipper, but squeaked suddenly, leaping backward, as he thrashed violently. Taking a shaky breath, she met his enraged glare, clearly warning her away from his person. Before she could second-guess her decision, Aki stepped forward and grabbed the zipper, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to unzip your pants, _asshole_," she hissed. "It's your decision if you want to keep moving while I do."

Asami's brows flew into his hairline. _Never_ had _anyone_ had the balls to talk to him the way she did. Though he did stop moving as she pulled the zipper down, carefully avoiding any contact with his cock. She could feel the heat radiating from the straining flesh, and her cheeks bloomed with color as the thick line of his cock was outlined by the black boxer-briefs. His clean, musky scent permeated her senses, escaping from the confines of the tailored black slacks, and her legs went weak. Asami caught the soft whimper she tried so hard to swallow; it only made his cock throb, his hands itch to grab her by the hair and roughly thrust down her petite throat. He growled, lip curling, and Aki started, pulled out of her unexpected fantasy of rubbing against him, tasting him.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, the harsh sound of his breathing loud as she risked another quick glance at him. His expression had her looking away. He would kill her if he got free, she _knew_. Without a second thought, she hooked her fingers in the band of the briefs and tugged them down, exposing his rock hard cock. It was _huge_, with its flared mushroom head and velvety thickness. She gasped.

"Oh gods, none of the goats were this big," she blurted, unable to keep the shocked revelation from tumbling out.

_Goats?_ he though incredulously. _She's comparing my size to a goat dick?_

He would have laughed if he weren't so damned pissed—and aroused. He watched as the color drained from her face as she untied the strings at her waist. He could see the hands clutching her loose pants tremble as she let them drop, the kurta still covering her mound.

"You can stop looking at me like that!" she snapped as she awkwardly crawled onto his thighs.

His eyes narrowed, as did hers, as they stared at each other with violence written in every angle of their bodies. When she could no longer take the burning gaze, Aki looked away, and Asami almost growled with joy at her capitulation.

Until she grabbed his cock. And that was his moment of realization that he was _screwed_—in the most literal of senses.

He earthy female scent hit him full force, and he did growl, the raging beast inside wanted nothing more than to feel her scorching heat envelope him as he plunged deep into her soft body. He observed her with the stillness of a predator watching his prey as she positioned the head of his cock beneath her shirt. When the sensitive head penetrated the folds of her body, she was dry as a bone. He wanted to throttle the chit! Damnit, she would hurt both of them!

He held his breath as she slowly lowered herself onto his thickness, her brows drawn together with intense concentration. His cock jerked as her head flew back, a pained gasp escaping as the first half-inch slid into her channel. Asami bared his teeth sadistically as he gathered his strength and forced himself upward. He burrowed through her resisting muscles, tearing ruthlessly through the thin barrier, which confirmed what she'd accidentally revealed, and ripped a hoarse cry from her. He stifled a groan at the suddenness of the damp heat surrounding him, as her body worked quickly to provide lubrication to minimize the damage from the unexpected invasion.

Takaba panted, the crown of her head pressed tightly against his naked chest. Her trembling shook him, moved him in ways he thought were long unreachable by anyone's suffering. She tentatively lifted her bottom, gasping as his hardness slid from her in the most delightful of ways, and then sat down once more, his cock filling her body. Asami gritted his teeth, determined to not enjoy the friction the little minx caused. He couldn't tell if she knew what she was doing to him, or if she just managed to get very lucky. For many years after, Asami would question how his body responded so readily to the young girl he'd not even formally met, never taking into account he was already enamored of her fighting spirit.

The heat of her no longer virgin channel burned through his sensitive skin, wrenching what she desired from deep within his body. Before he could stop himself, his testicles drew up as though she held power over his very seed, and it exploded from him to wash over her womb, forever sealing the two of them together. He wanted to roar his intense orgasm, but Asami contained the feral grunt beating at his chest for release—just barely. And when he came back to himself, he was looking into a shell-shocked female face, drained of color.

"Th-That was it?" she whispered incredulously.

He smirked. The wench hadn't climaxed. Served her right. Perhaps after he captured her—AND he was feeling magnanimous—he would introduce her to the _real_ pleasures of the flesh. For now, she could sit and stew about what went wrong as his seed leaked from between her thighs. He ruthlessly crushed the gentle feelings trying to manipulate him into giving a damn about the little girl who was probably carrying his child even now, thanks to the fact that she was a Storm Singer. So when Takaba Aki wrenched herself from his body with a cry of embarrassment, he firmly told that small voice in his head to go take a fucking walk.

Aki pulled the drawstring pants up quickly, ignoring the sticky spend dribbling from between her soft nether lips. She would just have to bathe as soon as she could (hopefully _very_ soon) and wash the pants—she would need them in the not too distant future. Aki sighed. She needed to sew a few more pair of them for the pregnancy. Before she lost her nerve, she glanced at the mess of his crotch, mind working frantically as to how to clean him up without touching his rapidly deflating… _bits_. With a scowl, she surged forward and pulled his briefs over his intimate area, rolling her own eyes when he glared daggers at her.

"Since I have to deal with your _stuff_ on my clothes, _you do too_," she snapped, refusing to look at him again. "Crabby asshole."

She straightened his trousers out the best she could and zipped them back up, paying special attention to his more vulnerable anatomical pieces. Then she buttoned them and leapt back as if that much contact with him had given her a third degree burn. She turned her back on him—something she wouldn't do in a million years if he were free—and contemplated how to escape. Surely she herself could free him, but he could kill her before she'd taken two steps. But it _was_ a viable option. She glanced at him again, fidgeting a little beneath Asami's frigid stare.

Aki was about to open negotiations with him to procure her freedom when a thunderous blast caused the whole structure to quake to its foundation. Aki stumbled over a length of pipe but caught herself before she went down. The hall outside the room boiled over with men, Torouji's soldier's Aki assumed, their panicked voices cutting through the metal door like a hot knife through butter, and Aki's mind scrambled to use the major distraction to her advantage. She whipped around and hazel collided with a molten golden red. She shivered, unable to contain the ominous feeling that she had met Death's very gaze. Smaller blasts shook the walls and the floor, heaving the material it was made of, so she carefully picked her way across to stand in front of him.

"I'd like to—" she began but squeaked as the door banged open to reveal Fei, Kou and Takato scurrying inside. Kou shut the door and bolted it from the inside as Fei approached.

"Aki, are you…" Fei trailed off as she caught sight of the man trussed up on the table. Her eyes turned into hard amethysts as they narrowed.

"_YOU."_

Aki's head swiveled from Fei to Asami—wearing the same aggrieved expression—and back to her friend.

"Now isn't the time," she snapped at Fei, goaded into action. "Can you get us out of here?"

Fei stalked to one of the long, slatted windows and peered out, assessing.

"Yes, there's enough room for a freefall."

"Then do it," Aki said, shoving Kou and Takato toward Fei and began looking around for something else to bar the door, just in case. As she was moving another table in front of the door, someone on the other side beat on it, yelling at them to open it. She started from the noise but continued to lodge the wooden monstrosity in such a way to buy them time.

Fei gave a cursory glance behind her, then focused inward. The air grew heavy, like a tornado was lurking somewhere close by. A pulse echoed through the room. And then another. Pinpoints of light began to blip in and out of existence around Fei, and the heartbeat grew louder, reverberating through all of them. Shards of light from the hanging industrial lamps bent toward Fei, joining with the microscopic firefly-like points flitting about her and started to leave tracers where they flew. The pulses grew closer together, deeper, louder, until all of the windows shattered outward and all of the light bulbs in the room exploded at once, causing Aki, Kou and Takato to duck instinctively as glass rained down. The tracers began moving faster, merging together and burning brighter, lighting the room as if it was midday, and the outline of a long, slender dragon with five toes on each leg formed from the light. With a flash, the outline solidified, and the newly created dragon let out an earth-shaking trumpet. Takato was there immediately, supporting Fei as her legs grew watery. Her face appeared ashen, but she was strong enough to push him toward the beast.

"Get on!" she commanded. "I'm not strong enough right now to hold the image for long!"

Aki dragged Kou to the dragon and helped her get on. Fei grabbed her arm as she turned away from them and back toward Asami, watching them as if strange women created mythical creatures everyday in front of him.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Fei hissed.

Aki glanced back at Asami, and then whispered to Fei: "I can't leave him. He's as much that bastard's victim as we were."

"Aki—"

"No, my mind is made up," she insisted.

"Do you know who he is? He'll _kill_ you," Fei growled, attempting to pull Aki onto the dragon.

"_I'll be fine,"_ Aki snapped back, and then lowered her voice so Asami wouldn't hear her. "_Go_. I'll jump out of the window. Be there to catch me, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Aki spun around and climbed over a piece of furniture that had fallen. Fei rolled her eyes, knowing once the younger woman made up her mind, neither hell nor high water would change it. In moments, the dragon plunged out of one of the windows, and Aki sent up a small prayer her plan would work. She approached Asami like he was a wild animal, slowly and calmly, and she supposed in some ways, that's exactly what this man was. The color of his eyes was in a constant state of flux as she drew near, his face twisted in a vicious snarl.

"Listen," she said softly. "I'm going to release you, so be ready to get out of here."

When Aki turned her back on him, a low growl sounded from behind her. Her stomach clenched in fear as she made her way to the window she planned to jump from and looked out. Relief washed over her as she saw her friends on the dragon a storey below, waiting for her. She turned back around and began to sing. The moisture began to collect quickly, some even raining in sideways from the broken windows. When there was enough water spinning overhead for what she intended, she changed the tempo and tone of the song, and the deluge rushed at Asami.

The cold water connected with his body, and he gasped at the sudden shock of it. But it was enough to wash the terminus from his back. His eyes opened, the whole surface a pure white, and the metal gauntlets melted from his hands, dripping languidly onto the table and floor. Asami stood, rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and walked to the window he knew she leapt out of, thinking to escape him. He saw the three of them on the dragon's back, rising up into the night sky, and the small girl glanced over her shoulder at him.

Their eyes met, and without the terminus, Asami could feel the telepathic thread binding them together.

He reached out for it with his mind, willing her to hear him: _'You can run, but you will _never_ be able to escape me. I will hunt you and that child to the ends of the earth.'_

Aki's breath caught on a sob, and she tore her gaze from Asami's, burying her face into Fei's back.

_Oh gods! What had she done?_


End file.
